wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nessarose Thropp
Nessarose is Elphaba's younger half sister, also known as the wicked witch of the east. She is a minor character in wicked. "All you do is fly around Oz trying to save animals you never met!"~ Nessarose as the Wicked Witch of the East. ''' Personality In the first act, Nessarose is hopeful, lonely, dependent, sad and outgoing. But in the second act, she is selfish, mean, proud, independent (or trying to be), and hateful. She is always annoyed that no one thinks she can take care of herself, but she also wants people to pity her and help her. She takes away others rights when it helps herself. Act One "''And I only wish there were something I could do for her to repay her Elphaba see."~Nessarose about Galinda. ' Nessarose first comes into the play in act one. Elphaba says that Nessarose is her younger sister, and unlike herself, not green. She loves Boq, but he does not love her. She does not know this. She is mad when they go to say goodbye to Elphaba and he says he does not love her. Act Two. The wicked witch of the east.~Nessarose. In the second act Nessarose is shown to be more wicked then in the first act. She makes Boq stay with her. And is mad when Elphaba is helping the animals and not her, so Elphaba makes her shoes magic so that Nessarose scan walk. Boq comes and he thinks that he can leave, but she says no and finds out that he loves Glinda, she make him lose his heart to her, but does the spell wrong so he loses his heart. Once Elphaba turns him into a '' tin man she leaves. When he wakes up, Nessarose says that Elphaba did it just to be wicked. She is later killed by a falling house People she knows. Nessarose knows some of the characters in the play such as; Elphaba Thropp ''There isn't a spell for everything.~Elphaba with Nessarose. Elphaba is Nessarose's older sister, she is shown to love Nessarose but Nessarose does not love her. Nessarose desires independence, but also seeks pity. She is mad when Elphaba will help the animals, but not her, so Elphaba makes her shoes magic so she can walk,when Elphaba turns Boq into a tin man to save him Nessarose tells Boq it was Elphaba, which it was but she says Elphaba did just to be mean. Elphaba is sad when Nessarose is killed by the house. Boq Surely you won't mind me leavening here tonight.~Boq to Nessarose. Nessarose loves Boq, but he does not love her. She does not know this and goes on a date with Boq. She keeps dating him, and is mad when he says he does not love her, she makes him stay where she wants him to be, not where he wants to go. So he learns to hate her. When Elphab makes Nessarose's shoes let her walk, Nessarose thinks that Boq will then want to date her. But he does not and in fact thinks that then she will let him date Glinda. But she is mad and tries to cast a spell to make him love her. But she does it wrong. And he loses his heart. Elphaba saves him by turning him into a tin man. But when he wakes up Nessarose tells him that Elphaba did it since she wanted to be wicked. Facts * She was first played by Michelle Federer. * She is now played by Arielle Jacobs Category:Minor characters